


Si no te vuelvo a ver... quiero que sepas que Te Amo

by Lilinah



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilinah/pseuds/Lilinah
Summary: Rubius es un estudiante comun y corriente de 18 años que vive en Estados Unidos y Vegetta un estudiante de intercambio. Tras unos meses de conocerse quieren empezar una nueva relación, después de haber dejado las anteriores atrás, todo parece bien hasta que se escucha un disparo a lo lejos. (EN PROGRESO, no le hagan caso al tag de complete)
Relationships: Fargexby - Relationship, Luzurex - Relationship, Rubegetta - Relationship, Rubiusplay
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Si no te vuelvo a ver... quiero que sepas que Te Amo"... esa frase no paraba de repetirse en la mente de Rubius, era un recordatorio constante de lo que pasó, era un recordatorio de lo que vio, y de lo que vivió. 

**Pero para entender todo, hay que ir a unos cuantos meses atrás...**

Eran los inicios de septiembre, la época escolar comenzó hace unos días en Estados Unidos, lo cual significaba que era tiempo de empezar a ponerse productivo. Rubius ha estado viviendo en los Estados Unidos por unos años ya, y su situación escolar era bastante normal dentro de lo que cabe. Tenía notas relativamente buenas, unos cuantos amigos y un novio bastante..."gentil" (por lo menos en la cama). Bien, Auron no era el novio más cariñoso, pero si era detallista...bueno...si tener mucho dinero y gastarlo en regalos innecesarios era ser detallista. La verdad es que la única buena cualidad que Rubius podía rescatar de su novio era que este era increíblemente bueno en la cama.

Lo que si, Auron tenía unas cuantas características malas, el era bastante celoso, y si bien dejaba que Rubius saliese con sus amigos cuando guste, siempre se aseguraba de interrogar a Rubius para saber que hicieron en su salida. También, siempre que ambos chicos tenían un mínimo de tiempo libre (más Auron que Rubius, pues al primero no le importaban los estudios) el mayor buscaba la forma de convencer al rubio de buscar un motel o ir a su casa para tener sexo. Se podría decir que el mayor era una mala influencia, pero honestamente Rubius no se dejaba manipular tan fácilmente. Estos dos habían estado juntos por casi un año ya, pero por más que el sexo fuera una experiencia increíble para el rubio, estaba harto de tener que cancelar sus salidas para no tener que ser interrogado por su novio. Así que en estos momentos Rubius se encontraba sentado en la ultima fila de asientos del auditorio pensando en como terminar con Auron sin dañar tanto sus sentimientos (si es que tiene algunos), mientras de fondo ignoraba la charla sobre un nuevo ciclo escolar y un nuevo comienzo para hacer las cosas bien. 

X: "También es necesario mencionarles que este año vamos a tener un pequeño intercambio con algunos estudiantes de España, y me gustaría que las siguientes personas me ayudasen a darles un lugar donde quedarse durante su estadía. De todas maneras, este mensaje también será notificado a sus padres, ya que ellos son los que realmente deciden si acoger a alguno de los estudiantes nuevos en su morada."- seguido de ese mensaje, el director se puso a nombrar los nombres de aquellos estudiantes que él creía que podían ayudar a darles un espacio donde vivir y convivir con los estudiantes de intercambio.- "Rubius Doblas".

Fue en ese instante en donde Rubius salió de sus pensamientos y volvió al mundo real. Ahora tenía que acoger a un completo desconocido en su casa, y si, era un "tenía", ya que sus padres siempre han sido personas muy amables y amigables, aman conocer a personas nuevas, y no era la primera vez que un estudiante de intercambio se quedaba en su hogar. Lo diferente en esta situación es que los estudiantes de intercambio anteriores siempre eran de otros estados, este iba a ser de un país completamente diferente. ¿Qué clase de costumbres tienen en España? ¿El o la estudiante que venga tendría un lindo acento? ¿por qué pensó en lo último?. Si bien Rubius ha estado viviendo en Estados Unidos por unos años, el no es de ahí, el rubio nació en Noruega y sabe lo difícil que es adaptarse siendo un estúdiate de otro país, y si bien este no iba a ser un emigrante como él, también iba a ser difícil conseguir amigos. O eso es lo que Rubius supone. 

***

Al otro lado del globo se encontraba un joven pelinegro empacando sus maletas, todo estaba perfectamente organizado dentro de estas, estaba listo para partir. Estaba muy emocionado y a la vez asustado por esta nueva experiencia, siempre le ha gustado probar cosas nuevas, excepto cuando estas intervienen con su orden y simetría. El chico coge su equipaje y un abrigo y baja las escaleras para despedir a su familia antes de viajar de intercambio. Estos lo están esperando en el portón y en el auto, al llegar a la puerta se encuentra con Mangel, su hermano menor, y Lolito, el novio de este. 

Mangel: "¿prometes llamar todas las noches?"

Vegetta: "por supuesto que si, esa sería la única manera de escuchar tus maravillosas historias"

Mangel: "¿y si llevas todo lo necesario? ¿dinero? ¡¿LLEVAS DINERO?!"

Vegetta: "Si, llevo dinero ¿por qué te interesa tanto? "

Mangel: "porque si no llevases dinero no podrías comprarme todos los regalos que me prometiste"

Vegetta: "como un niño pequeño..."

Lolito: "Buena suerte"

Vegetta: "Gracias, igualmente, oí que conseguiste una beca"

Lolito: "pues si, pero no es para tanto. No como lo que estás a punto de vivir. Honestamente Vegetta, se que no he sido el cuñado con el que siempre has soñado, pero la verdad es que te voy a extrañar mucho"

Vegetta: "Gracias Lolo". - El pelinegro no entendía porque lo que su cuñado acababa de decir sonaba como una despedida más triste de lo que se supone debería ser. Pero no le tomo mucha importancia, después de todo Lolito a veces podía actuar un poco extraño, se denominaba a si mismo como vidente y decía que podía ver el futuro. Aunque nadie le creía de verdad, Mangel a veces le seguía el juego. 

Tras esa despedida, el joven se dirigió al auto en donde lo esperaban sus padres, listos para llevarlo al aeropuerto para que su hijo emprenda una nueva aventura. Lo que no sabían es que esta podría ser su última. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rubius porfin había llegado a casa. Había sido un día de instituto muy largo y estresante, y la pelea que tuvo con Auron, en mitad del pasillo antes de que las clases acabasen, no ayudo mucho. Poniendo todo en contexto, básicamente, el del mechón había encontrado un papel en el escritorio del rubio cuando este había salido del aula, y como buen celoso que es...bueno, invadió la privacidad de Rubius. El papel decía lo siguiente: 

X: "No puedo creer que finalmente estemos hablando, llevo soñando con este momento por años"

R: "Me alegra ver tu emoción, se nota que tu felicidad ha incrementado desde que los mensajes empezaron"

X: "Siii, y mucho, en serio muchas gracias, te debo la vida. Incluso podría decir que te amo, pero no quiero sonar como un sentimentalista contigo XD"

R: "No te preocupes, yo se que me amas, digo, después de todo soy el mejor"

Cuando Auron empezó a gritarle al teñido "pidiendo" una explicación (más bien amenazándolo con que se la diese), fue cuando Rubius analizó que lo que estaba escrito en ese papel, se podía sacar un poco de contexto. Pero no era para nada lo que Auron imaginaba, y eso era lo que Rubius estaba intentando explicarle durante su pelea del día. Si, peleaban cada día, y por las razones más absurdas que se le pudiesen pasar por la mente al mayor. Por más que el rubio intentase explicarle la situación al del mechón, este no parecía escucharlo, simplemente no quería cambiar su punto de vista sobre lo que leyó, y aparentemente, también quería formar un drama.

Honestamente, esta había sido una de las peores peleas que han tenido a lo largo de su relación. No solo por los gritos e insultos que recibió el de ojos verdes, pero por la vergüenza que sintió Rubius al saber que medio instituto los observaba discutir y empezar a rumorear sobre lo inestable que era su relación. A los ojos de Rubius, Auron era increíble, pero no en el buen sentido. Sus peleas eran mayormente en lugares privados, donde nadie podía escuchar los chillidos y llantos que se provocaban el uno al otro, y otras veces era en frente de sus amigos, pero esta vez se había salido de control. Todo el instituto podía escuchar los gritos enfurecidos de Auron y los intentos de Rubius por calmar al contrario, pues si bien lo que había escrito en ese papel no tenía nada de malo, al del mechón se le salía la cabeza cada vez que Rubius era cariñoso con alguien más. 

Auron: "¡Me estas siendo infiel verdad! ¡Dime la verdad! ¡¿Ya te hartaste de mi?! !¿Ya no me quieres?!

Rubius: "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Auron: "Encontré esta nota debajo de tu mesa... ¡¿Con quien te estás hablando?! ¡¿Quien es el hijo de puta que te está apartando de mi lado?!

Rubius: "Auron cálmate, estamos en medio del pasillo"

Auron: "¿Qué, no quieres que nadie se enteré de que me estás engañando? ¿De que todo este tiempo me has estado mintiendo? Porque en está nota están tus palabras, ¡es tu letra Rubius! ¡Le estás diciendo que lo amas! ¡¿Quién es esta persona?!

Rubius: "Auron, baja la voz ¿quieres? No te estoy engañando con nadie. Esa nota no significa nada, solo es un amigo al que estoy ayudando"

Auron: " ¡¿Quién es ese amigo?! 

En sus ojos se podían ver llamas de furia, unas tan intensas que podían empezar un incendio si fuesen reales. En ese momento Auron se acercó a Rubius, amenazante. Parecía como si lo fuese a pegar, como si fuese a recurrir a la violencia...por segunda vez. Rubius estaba aterrado por ese pensamiento, se podía notar en sus labios, los cuales se movían temblorosamente y en sus ojos moviéndose de arriba a abajo, observando los ojos y la boca del mayor. La primera, y única vez que Auron había recurrido a golpear a Rubius, fue cuando el teñido no quiso cancelar su salida (por el cumpleaños de Willy) para irse con su novio a algún motel de la cuidad. Auron le insistió mucho al rubio para que dejase esos planes de lado, tanto que cuando las palabras no bastaron para convencerlo, abofeteó la cara de Rubius con tal de que este cambiase de opinión. Ese recuerdo perduraba en la mente de Rubius durante su pelea con Auron en medio del pasillo principal del instituto. Y si bien el de ojos verdes estaba aterrado por el pensamiento de que su novio lo iba a pegar en medio de toda una multitud de gente, (Pues los gritos atrajeron la atención de muchos estudiantes) este mantuvo la cabeza siempre en alto, pues sabía que lo que había hecho no tenía nada de malo. 

Auron: "Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más ¡¿Quién-es-ese-amigo?!

Rubius: "¡Es Alexby! pero eso no significa nada, yo solo lo estaba ayudando con un tema personal y-"

Auron: "¡Alexby! ¡Pero por supuesto! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Todo tiene sentido ahora ¡Ese enano no ha sido más que un estorbo para nuestra relación desde que empezamos a salir!

Rubius: "¡Alex no es un estorbo! El es mi AMIGO, pero tu no entenderías eso... ¡Porque no eres capaz de ser bueno con nadie, ni siquiera con tu novio! ¡Solo estás con aquellas personas que crees te pueden beneficiar en la vida! Pues mira y oye bien Auron ¡Eres una mala persona! ¡Eres un mal amigo! pero más que nada ¡Eres un mal novio! Eres abusivo y posesivo. Usas a las personas como te sale de los cojones...Solo me usas...eso es todo lo que haces conmigo ¡Y estoy harto! ¡TERMINAMOS!

Todo el coraje, todo el rencor que Rubius estuvo guardando por casi un año de relación, fue liberado en ese instante. Decirle la verdad a Auron en su cara se había sentido genial en su momento. Pero ese también había sido el evento que desataría al verdadero demonio dentro del chico del mechón. 

Una vez que Rubius expulsó sus más profundos sentimientos hacía Auron, el primero se dispuso a irse de una vez a su casa. Pero el mayor lo sujeto de la muñeca antes de que se pudiese marchar. Su agarre era fuerte, como si quisiera herirlo. Después de unos pocos intentos por parte del rubio de soltarse de su agarre, Auron empezó a dejarlo ir, lentamente. Cuando el teñido por fin se sintió libre salió corriendo del instituto, dejando a media escuela perpleja por todo lo acababa de pasar y al mayor plantados en medio de ese pasillo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer AU, no soy una escritora experta, de hecho, esto es algo bastante experimental ya que en toda mi vida solo he escrito una pequeña historia en Wattpad, la cual borré porque no me gustó xd. También quiero recordarles que todos los shipps llevados a cabo aquí son totalmente ficticios, ya que los chicos en la vida real llevan sus relaciones personales y privadas, las cuales no tienen nada que ver con los shipps de esta historia. Por otro lado, si tienen recomendaciones de cómo mejorar mi historia o mi escritura estaré dispuesta a tomar en cuenta todos los comentarios acerca de esto, siempre y cuando sean constructivos y con respeto. Sin más que decir, gracias por leer :)  
> PS: no soy muy buena con los inicios, así que perdonen por eso.


End file.
